1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction brackets and, more particularly, to a bracket used to connect a ledger board to a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a deck is to be constructed on a building, a board referred to as a ledger board is first connected to the building. The ledger board provides a secure location to join all of the joists of the deck to the building, so that the deck may be strongly constructed and securely connected to the building.
Installation of a ledger board may be a time consuming task. Generally, if the building has been sided, the siding is removed from the building in the area where the ledger board is to be connected to the building. The ledger board will then be held in place and connected to the frame of the building, e.g. to the sill or studs, using structural flat-headed bolts. The ledger board will then be flashed to minimize the amount of moisture that is able to get between the ledger board and the building, and the original siding or replacement siding will be put back onto the building to prevent moisture from being able to enter the building. This process takes a considerable amount of time. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a new way of installing a deck on new or previously constructed buildings.